Not this again
by readergirl-290
Summary: Sera and I are taking a trip into FF VII. Who knows what mahem will happen? Starts at the beginning of the game and follows the plot. Words cannot describe how lame this summary is.
1. Meet Sera and Sam

**Me: …I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Sera:whaps me over the head:**

**Me: Ow…anyway, I kinda have writer's block with my KH fic, so I'm writing another one and hoping for inspiration to come to me again.**

**Sera: Apparently Reader and I will both be in this fic…**

**Me: Yay me:smiles:**

**Sera: …You are so weird.**

**Me: Shut up. I don't own any characters here except for Sera and myself. Square-Enix would both sue my ass off and send in real Turks to get rid of me if I claimed I did…and I'm not using my real name.**

It was a perfectly average day in the Pierce household. The sun was shining, the weather was about 100 degrees outside, and Sam was watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children on DVD in the front room. "I still can't believe they don't mention Aeris' or Zack's name during the whole movie…not even Cid's or Nanaki's or Cait Sith's!" Sam muttered.

"_You are such a dork."_ A familiar voice in Sam's head called out. A few seconds later, a 15-year-old girl with just past shoulder length blondish brown hair and light blue eyes appeared on the couch next to the curly-haired girl. The girl wore her usual attire, blue jeans and a white shirt under a brown trenchcoat with boots and a reddish messenger bag.

"You know, Sera, you are the most annoying person I know. My siblings don't count."

_"And talking to yourself is a bad habit." _ Sam's only answer was a glare. She turned back to the movie, when all of a sudden it turned off in the middle of the scene when Cloud fights the SHM on a motorcycle for the second time.

"NOOOO!" Sam scrambled to the DVD player and saw that it was still moving forward. She pressed a button on the television to turn it on. It didn't work. "Stupid outdated machine…" Sam muttered and tapped the glass. Instead of hitting the screen, her hand fell into the black depths of her TV. "What the--?" She tried pulling her hand back, but that resulted in her arm sinking even further into the screen.

_"Dammit Sam! What did you do this time?" _ Sera yelled and tried pulling her tangible friend out of the TV.

"Okay one, you don't exist in this world except to me. Two, you're only making it worse. Three, I'm being sucked into the damn TV! I didn't do anything!" Sam shouted as her arm was sucked in to her shoulder. That's when she noticed a glow coming from inside her shirt. Using her other hand, Sam pulled out her necklace. The charm on it was glowing with a bright light and changing from its original shape into something that Sam couldn't quite see before the Television pulled her in fully. She could hear Sera's screams before she blacked out.

**Me: Yeah, it's short. Deal with it.**

**Sera: Writer's block hurts, doesn't it?**

**Me: Of course it does. Since school is starting soon, I will be updating less frequently than before.**

**Sera: So will everyone else.**

**Me: Shut up. :Glares: So, I would appreciate it if someone could draw Sera and send the link to me. Also, I thought this was a good cliffy to get people interested.**

**Sera: Whatever.**

**Me: I would also appreciate it if someone could draw Sera's personalities as well. Just go to my profile to see her full description. So, until next time…see ya around!**

**Sera: Idiot. **


	2. Conversation with a voice

**Me: Eh, I can't think of anything to type besides the story, so I'll just say the disclaimer. I don't own any character except for Sera and myself.**

**Sera: How original.**

**Me: Shut up.**

At first, Sam felt nothing. Not pain, nor fear, not even anxiety. Then, a voice called to her. _"Samantha…"_ It whispered.

"God damn it, how many times do I have to tell people to call me Sam?" The teenager muttered before opening her eyes. She was floating on her back in what felt like air. All she could see was darkness. "Is this what happens when you're in a coma?"

_"No, Samantha. You are in between the worlds."_

"Ok one, if you don't start calling me Sam I'm going to hurt you. Two, what the hell are you talking about?"

_"You are in between the worlds of Terra and Gaia."_

"Don't they generally mean the same thing? Terra is what scientists call Earth sometimes. Gaia is what people called Earth back when most of them believed in the ancient Grecian gods."

_"…That's not what I meant. I meant that you are in the realm between your world and Gaia, better known as the world of Final Fantasy VII."_

"Wait a minute. You're saying that right now I'm on my way to the world of one of my most favorite video games?"

_"That's what I said…sort of." _ Sam paused in her useless conversation with the mysterious voice to decide whether or not to squeal. She decided against squealing and picked up from where she left off.

"What kind of weapons am I going to get? Everybody else has them and…oh shit, where's Sera?"

_"Who?"_

"What do you mean, 'who'? She's my friend! And if you're not gonna bring her here, then I will!" Before the voice could say anything, Sam took out her necklace. The charm was now in the shape of Final Fantasy VII's symbol. She concentrated and the charm glowed for a few seconds before Sera appeared in front of Sam, a little dazed.

"Whoa, what happened?" The other girl asked.

_"You weren't supposed to do that! Now everything's going to be more messed up than before!"_

"So what? She's my friend and we've been through a lot together. I'd rather go to a different world with her more than anybody else. Sera's the only one who can successfully keep me out of trouble." At that, Sera hit Sam over the head to stop the ranting.

_"…I see that I was wrong in not bringing your friend. I'm sorry. As for weapons, you both need to choose them yourself." _

"What's he talking about?" Sera asked.

"He wants us to choose weapons to use in FF 7's world."

"I choose none. My weapons are the one's I use on a daily basis." To demonstrate, Sera conjured a ball of ice, water, fire, electricity, earth, and air. She then let them disappear.

"And I choose…not a gun, Barret and Vincent have them. Not a sword 'cause I'm not as strong as Cloud. I can't fight hand-to-hand combat worth a damn, plus Sera and Tifa have that down…"

"The lady with the unbelievably huge boobs?"

"Yep. Not a shuriken, since I'm neither a ninja, or really fast like Yuffie. Not a spear, Cid probably wouldn't be happy about that…Aeris has a rod…Cait Sith uses a megaphone, and Red XII uses his claws."

"Well, now that you figured out what everyone _else_ uses, what about yourself?"

"You know I'm not much of a fighter! Hmm…how about whips? They're good for long range combat, and I could add a knife or two for close range."

"Finally."

_"Indeed. Now, I shall change your clothing to suit the needs of your chosen weapons."_

"Ew! Pervert!" Both Sera and Sam shouted at the same time.

_"I am not! You won't even notice the change until you get there! Ah, here we are! I shall be checking in on you both from time to time."_

"What are we gonna call you then? 'Mysterious perverted voice'?" Sera asked before chuckling at the joke and Sam laughed aloud.

_"…Call me Ethan. Now, when you wake up, you shall be in Midgar."_

"Before, during, or after the game?" Sam asked curiously.

_"You shall be at the beginning of your so called, 'game'"_

"But I went in when watching the movie! How can I get to the game from the movie?"

_"Good bye, Sam and Sera." _Ethan the mysterious voice called out before all went black to the two teenaged girls.

Me: Ok, now that I'm settled on the weapons… 

**Sera: You could have given me _something_ besides nothing. **

**Me: You would have bitched about the weapon I was thinking of giving you anyway.**

**Sera: …**

**Me: Anyway, please review. Plus, for any artists out there, I would really appreciate someone drawing Sera and her personalities. You could also draw myself, but you don't have to. I will describe our new outfits in the next chapter.**


	3. Joining AVALANCHE

**Me: I feel so loved. :Looks spacey:**

**Sera: By two reviews?**

**Me: They came much faster than in any story I've written so far.**

**Sera: Right…**

**Me: BTW, Sera's other personalities are recovering from an all-out prank war started by Gale. Nobody won because every participant fainted at the same time.**

**Sera: Reader and I watched from the sidelines.**

**Me: We had popcorn!**

**Sera: It was actually a lot of fun…**

**Me: Heehee…Anyway, the only characters I own are Sera and myself. Have fun! **

When Sam woke up, she immediately knew that she was no longer at home. The smell of urine and god-knows-how-old mold gave her a clue. She sat up and noticed that instead of jeans and a t-shirt, she was wearing a long light blue skirt (oh the horror!) with shorts on underneath and a dark blue cotton short-sleeved shirt. She also noticed that her arms were covered with brown leather gloves with the fingers cut off. A belt around her waist had two hoops where two leather whips were fastened. Sam stood up and found herself alone. "Oh crap." She muttered when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh my god…you're in a skirt!" A familiar voice called out from behind the curly-haired girl. The familiar voice turned into a familiar laugh. Sam turned around and saw none other than Sera clutching her stomach as she was laughing her ass off. "And you're wearing earrings!"

"Shut up!" Sam called, blushing a little. Sera was wearing the same outfit that she had worn before this whole mess had started, except that the elementalist's brownish hair was tucked underneath a black skull cap.

"Aw man, if only I thought to buy a camera…" The trenchcoat-wearing girl wiped away a tear and brought out a small hand mirror. "You _have_ to see your face…" Sera continued while giggling a little. Sam snatched the mirror and took a good look at her face. Indeed, she _was_ wearing earrings. She was wearing semi-large hoop earrings. She was also wearing a headband with 5 plastic jewels glued in a row along it to keep her curly brown hair from going everywhere. The rest of it was being held by a scrunchie.

"First an elf, then a pale gypsy. What _else_ will go wrong?" As if those words were an omen for disaster, a bunch of shouts went out and gunshots were heard. "Follow those gunshots!" Sam yelled, and threw the mirror at her friend. Sera caught it deftly and stowed it in her messenger bag. The two of them ran, Sam pulling out her whips and Sera getting ready to do anything. But, instead of a bunch of bodies, there was nothing except for some men cussing colorfully.

"Well _this_ is anti-climatic." Sera said sarcastically. Sam only glared and put her whips back into the hoops of her belt. Having played the game, Sam recognized both the scene and the area that the two of them were in. A bar was to their left with a huge black man with a gun for a right arm in front of the entrance. A spiky-haired man with a huge sword strapped to his back ran up to the black man and the two of them talked for a bit before they both went inside.

"…Sera, do you know who those two are?" Sam asked quietly with her eyes bulging.

"No, _you're_ the game expert." Sera replied.

"That was Barret and Cloud…"

"If you squeal, I will make your life a living hell."

"I gotta squeal sometime! Otherwise, I'll explode when I meet the other characters!"

"Then you're just gonna have to live with exploding."

"…You know that if I die, you will too?"

"Of course I do. I'm just gonna have to live with it too."

"But you won't live. You'd explode too…in fact, I can't live with it either 'cause I'd explode and be dead…"

"Stop not making sense with sense!" Sera yelled, hitting me over the head at the same time. "You just figure out what to do and don't do something stupid!" Sam grumbled to herself and walked into the bar with Sera following close behind to make sure that the now-gypsy-like girl didn't get herself into trouble again.

"I'm sorry girls, but the bar is closed right now. And aren't you two a little _young_ to be going in here?" The brunette waitress from behind the counter a.k.a. Tifa Lockheart asked. Sam gave a wary glance to the three people eating at the table nearby, Cloud, then an astonished Sera before answering.

"My friend and I heard that this was where AVALANCE's hideout was. We both want to join." Just at that moment, a loud-mouthed Barret came in from some random room that Sam didn't know was in the game.

"Who the hell are these kids?" He shouted. Sam winced and introduced Sera and herself.

"I am called Sam. My friend behind me is Sera. We both want to join AVALANCE because we hate Shinra." Sera gave Sam a look that read 'We do?' but she was compromised by the gypsy-like girl's glare.

Barret chuckled. "How much do you hate Shinra girly?"

Sam turned her glare to the older man and stated icily, "Enough to get rid of anyone in my way." Sera acted as if she had the same thoughts exactly, despite the fact that Shinra had done nothing to her.

"Enough to take any risks in order to see it fall." Sera stated with the same icy tone.

Barret thought for a moment. Everyone in the room, including little four-year-old Marlene was silent and staring at the two strange girls. "A'ight. You both're in." Sam mentally sighed in relief. Sera only relaxed a little bit. The large man picked up Marlene and called, "Let's go people! You too, Spiky!" And went down the elevator. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie jumped downstairs behind him. Sam and Sera only shared a brief glace to each other before jumping down with the rest of them and leaving Cloud alone with Tifa. When they landed on the floor (Sera using her wind powers to make sure that the both of them didn't get hurt), Jessie called them both over to see the news report of the mako reactor explosion. Sam, having played the game, already knew what had happened before and started asking Jessie questions.

"So, what're you going to do next? There are still more mako reactors in Midgar."

Jessie smirked and replied, "We're going to blow up the Sector 5 reactor tomorrow. Everyone's going." She then told the both of them about the plan.

"Sweet." Sera said after hearing the plan.

"How're we gonna get there, if Shinra's on the lookout for you?" Sam asked, feigning being clueless. Jessie then proceeded to explain about the fake I.D.'s. After the explanations, Sam sat down on a random box and Sera sat beside her. Cloud came down moments later and talked to everyone except for the newcomers. Both of the new girls laughed when Barret threw Wedge against the wall during their conversation. Cloud then went up the elevator and Barret followed a few minutes later.

"Where're we gonna sleep?" Sera asked. Jessie got up from her computer and opened a door. The room had two beds in it.

"Here's where you'll sleep. I don't think I'm gonna get much sleep tonight." Jessie said while scratching the back of her head. She left the room and the two girls only shrugged and fell asleep in the separate beds.

**Me: Ok, the ending of this chapter sucked, but that's 'cause I'm a little rushed.**

**Sera: _Right_**.

**Me: Anyway, two chapters in one day? Oh the humanity!**

**Sera: Stop being a dumbass, Reader.**

**Me:Glares: Please review!**


	4. Not acording to plan: 1st Earth day

**Me: Reviews are awesome, art is appreciated, and my story's kinda popular!**

**Sera: That's only because you're insane.**

**Me: Am not! **

**Sera: Are too!**

**Iciclia: Will you both just stop fighting? Reader won't get anything written if you don't stop it.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Sera: Whatever.**

**Me: Icy was the first to recover and is now helping the other three become conscious. I don't own any character from FF 7. Sera and I are the only characters that I own.**

Someone shaking her shoulder interrupted Sam's dream of a perfect world filled with free video games, free ice cream, and all the manga and anime in the world at her fingertips. She grunted and turned a little in her sleep. "Don't wanna go to school." The oblivious teen muttered.

"You're not. We're going to blow up a reactor, remember?" Sera's voice stated. Sam sat up in bed and noticed that her clothes were not wrinkled from sleeping in them. A hand mirror in front of her face showed that her hair was the same as it was yesterday, and that her earrings and headband hadn't moved at all.

"Whoa. We're defiantly in the game if nothing changed on the both of us." Sam said as the mirror was taken away.

"…"

"Oh no…" Sam muttered and looked at her friend. Instead of having blondish brown hair and bright blue eyes, Sera now had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Dammit, I thought we took care of that."

"…"

"Right, right, 'if we had taken care of it, why am I having an Earth day?' I think that because we're on a different world, the rules change. Can you use any power besides earth right now?" Sera shook her head and replaced the skullcap over her hair. "You tried? And nothing happened? Oh man, it's worse than I thought…"

"Hey, new kids! Git your asses up here!" Sam sighed and left the room shortly after Sera. She spied Cloud sleeping before she went up the elevator. The two teenagers sat down on a couple of bar stools and waited for Cloud to come. When he came, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were already gone. As Cloud and Barret talked about materia, Sam tuned them out and Sera listened with interest. "Shi--! What's this? It wasn't that tough! Crap, I'm clueless…Well, you handle the materia then!"

"I'm going this time." Tifa stated.

"So are we." Sam stated as well. At their looks, she replied, "We're new and we don't have a clue to what the passwords are. Plus, we're both pretty decent at fighting." Sera nodded.

"…Fine." Cloud said.

"Marlene! You look after the store while we're gone!" Tifa called to the four-year-old girl.

"All right! Good luck!" She called back.

The five of them ran out and all of them followed Cloud to the train station. Inside the train, the scene with Barret and the Shinra manager played out. Afterwards, Cloud went with Tifa to look at the map and Biggs came over to the two teenagers. "Whoa, weren't your eyes blue yesterday?" Before Sam and Sera could come up with a good excuse, the alarm went off and Jessie told them all to run. Running from car to car was not what Sam wanted to do, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. When they reached the open door, Sera started to protest.

"Sam! We can't--!" Before she could finish her sentence, Sam had grabbed her friend's hand and jumped. Fearing for both of their lives, Sera made the ground underneath them soft enough to land without getting hurt. "You idiot! You could have been killed! What were you thinking!"

"That you would save me, this is a stupid idea, and we're gonna meet up with Barret and the others. All at the same time. Plus, I wanted to hear your voice again."

"..." Sera went back to the silence that she normally used when she was having an Earth day.

"Yes,I know.You've told me that I'm stupid too many times to count."

"How do you do that?" Tifa's voice startled the two teenagers.They both turned around and sighed in reliefat the sight of the older woman."How can you tell what she's thinking by her silences?"

"There are two reasons for this. One, is that I can read her body language better than other people. Second, is that I've had years of practice to determine what her silences mean." Sam explained.

"And why are her eyes brown? They were blue yesterday..."

"Uh, that's a story that I'll tell you later. Right now, I think I see Cloud and Barret."

**Me: I will explain Sera's powers later for those who haven't read my other story with her in it.**

**Sera: And yes, Gaea is really like that.**

**Gaea: ...**

**Me: Hmm...'Stop making fun of me, Sera, or I'll make certain that you are burnt to a crisp in the white hot center of the Earth.'**

**Gaea: Close enough. I only talk if I belive it is necessary to speak.**

**Me: In other words, she just likes listening. Please review!**


	5. Cliffhanger! 1st Earth day

**Me: …**

**Sera: What's the matter _now_?**

**Me: Why can't my favorite stories be updated faster?**

**Sera: 'Cause everyone is enjoying their last few days of summer. Either that, or they already started school.**

**Me: …Oh well…I don't own FF VII…ok, well I own a copy of it, but I don't own the characters or places and some of the text. I only own Sera and myself (Sam).**

Sera and Sam ran to where both Cloud and Barret were, followed by Tifa. "Good so far everything's going as planned. Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!" The group nodded and the five of them headed towards a couple of light beams that Cloud recognized as Shinra security sensors. Sam, having played the game pretended to examine the area with the hole.

"Look! There's a hole over here!" Everyone crowded around to examine the hole. After some discussing, the five of them climbed down to where Wedge was. They then climbed the ladder nearest him and talked to Jessie. She apologized for causing the situation on the train and showed them the way to the reactor. The three oldest members of the group then went down the pipe. Once Barret, Tifa, and Cloud slid down the pipe, Sera refused to budge.

"…"

"Yes, you are going down there whether you like it or not."

"…"

"Eh, fine." Sam said and acted as if she was going to go down by herself. Sera looked relieved, then the gypsy-like girl grabbed her friend's hand and pulled them both down the pipe. A short yet fun while later, the two of them landed on their feet.

"Where are they?" Sera asked.

"Follow me." Sam, using her amazing memory of FF 7 used the route that the adults had used to get to the room that they were bombing. "Hey guys!" Sam shouted when she saw them running away from the engine room. Just before anyone could say or do anything, they were surrounded by Shinra soldiers and graced with the presence of President Shinra.

"Hmm… So you all must be that...what was it?"

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret shouted.

"Long time no see, President." Cloud said calmly.

"Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth… He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant…"

"Sephiroth…?" Cloud seemed to be a little dazed at the name of the famous general.

"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you…"

"VERMIN?" Sam and Sera shouted along with Barret. President Shinra looked a little bored.

"…You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me…I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner? Don't gimme that! I ain't even start wit' you yet!"

"But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." A large robot walked through the Shinra soldiers, at least 3 times the size of Cloud.

"What the hell is this?" Barret continued to shout.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." The president acted as if their lives were merely children's toys.

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud was confused.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me." The president hopped into a helicopter that had arrived at the scene. He didn't even here Cloud's protest before he flew away.

"Surround him!" Cloud shouted and the group split up to begin their battle.

"Cloud! You attack first!" Barret shouted at the spiky haired man. Sam and Sera were on the same side of the robot as Cloud, while Barret and Tifa were on the other side. Cloud cast Bolt 1, making the machine a little damaged. The robot turned around and shot at Cloud as a counter attack. Tifa then attacked with her limit break, Beat Rush that also resulted in her getting hurt by the robot. After Barret's attack, which was a few rounds from his gun arm, Sam pulled out her two whips and lashed at metallic creature. Her attack didn't hurt it much, but the counter attack hurt her a lot. Finally, it was Sera's turn. The brown-eyed girl's rushed foreword and punched the machine's body a couple of times, causing the legs to malfunction and the robots body to fall to the floor. It wasn't finished yet, but it was very damaged.

"Good work!" Shouted Cloud as he cast yet another Bolt 1. The resulting counter attack was Big Bomber, which hurt him greatly. Tifa, instead of attacking, threw a potion to the leader of the group. Barret, on the other hand, used his limit break, Big Shot. He received damage from the robot's rear gun. Sam attacked on her turn, only to discover that she was using a limit break. She closed her eyes involuntarily and saw an attack by the robot to Sera. It also showed Sam pushing her friend out of the attack's way and saving them both. Her eyes opened and found that her wounds had been healed because of her limit break, which she knew to be Future Sight without anyone telling her. Sera's attack was also a limit break. The quiet girl clapped her hands while closing her eyes (**kinda like how Ed from FMA does**) and felt her power pulse into the earth not too far from the battlefield. She shook a lot earth loose from a close area and opened her eyes when six stones about her size surrounded 'Airbuster.' One at a time, the stones pounded into the outer shell of the machine, causing a lot of damage. The robot used its Big Bomber attack, but missed because of Sam's quick interference. Cloud then used his turn to attack with Braver, which destroyed their opponent.

The explosion from ending the battle caused some of the bridge to explode with it, leaving Sera, Sam, and Cloud hanging. Sam was holding onto Sera's waist, while the earth-girl held on as tight as she could to the ledge. Cloud was holding onto a ledge as well. "You know…you're really heavy Sam…" Sera gasped out.

"Sera, this is _not _the time to be commenting on my weight!"

"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Tifa!" Barret shouted while trying to pull the woman away from the edge.

"Barret! Can't you do something?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Cloud! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you! And Sam and Sera are so young!"

"I know, Tifa…" Cloud said calmly, despite his situation.

"Hey, you gonna be awright guys?" Barret asked, a hint of worry on his face.

"Oh we'll be hanging." Sam said sarcastically.

"That's not funny." Sera rebuked, then looked worried as her grip was losing its hold.

"I don't know if I can hold on. Shit! Can't hold on much longer. Barret…Hurry!" Cloud called out.

"Don't go cryin' like a woman. There ain't nothin' I can do for ya. Ya gotta do it yourself."

"I am a woman!" Sam shouted.

"Barret…" Cloud said softly.

"Alright, then, later." Barret looked like he was going to cry as he dragged Tifa away and all three of them fell while the reactor started to blow up. Sam's last couple of thoughts before she blacked out were, _I'm too young to die! _and _Couldn't Sera save me from this fate?_

**Me: Mwahahahahaha! A cliffy for so few reviews!**

**Sera: You're not evil.**

**Me: I know. I just act it sometimes.**

**Sera: And crazy.**

**Me: What's new? If you know the plot of FF 7, you know what happens next. Unfortunately, it'll take longer now that school has started where I live. Just so you know. Also, I hope that Square Enix won't kill me for using some of the text for the scenes that I typed. I just don't remember enough of that part of the story to write my own.**

**Sera: That, and she's a lazy bi-**

**Me: Finish that sentence and face my wrath…:vein appears:**

**Sera: Well it's true!**

**Me: Art of Sera will be very appreciated. Just send me the link. I need to go jurt her now...:chases after Sera:**


	6. Meeting Aeris 1st Earth day

**Me:coughs:**

**Sera: Hey, sicky.**

**Me:glares: It's no fun being sick if you have to miss choir for it.**

**Sera: I thought you didn't like school very much?**

**Me:takes a cough drop: No, I don't, but I hate that I had to leave in the middle of choir. My teacher's preparing us for a concert soon. AND my coughing goes through cough drops too…:coughs a couple of times:**

**Sera: Hehehe…Reader doesn't own FF VII, or any of the characters here except for Sam and myself. **

**Me:coughs again: This is partially in Sera's POV. Enjoy!**

Sera woke up to stars shining in her eyes. **_Wait; doesn't the plate block the sky here? _** The brunette earth-user thought before she sat up slowly. Taking on bits of information that Sam had forced into her brain, Sera deducted that she was merely stunned. She looked around and spied her friend in a patch of soft earth much like the earth the conscious teenager was currently sitting in. "Sam." The curly-haired girl didn't respond. "Great." Sera muttered and lifted her friend so that she wouldn't have to carry her full weight any longer than necessary. Spying a church, the trenchcoat-wearing girl dragged her 'creator' inside.

"Why hello there!" A kind female voice called. The voice came from a young woman with her long, light brown hair braided and tied with a white ribbon and deep green eyes. She wore a pink button up dress (as strange as it sounds) with the bottom 5 or so unbuttoned to allow her to run with brown boots visible. An iron rod was resting against a door that led upstairs. Cloud was standing just beside a garden of bright flowers, looking a little beaten up. "And who's you're friend, boy?"

"…I'm not a boy and this is friend, Sam. We fell off the scaffolding of a building not too far from here." Sera said, giving a warning glance to Cloud while lying. "Do you have any potions or better yet, a phoenix down to spare?" The woman shook her head, but Cloud took out a couple of potions and carefully poured the liquid down Sam's throat while tilting her head back. A couple of seconds later, Sam moaned and opened her eyes a little.

"Sera? Where are we?" The gypsy-like girl asked quietly. "Feels like I lost about 300 HP…" Sera sweatdropped a little. "Serafina Elemantis, why the hell didn't you use the earth platform? You coulda done it…" Sera winced at the use of her full name. Thankfully, the woman and Cloud were talking, so they weren't paying any attention to Sam's rambling. The woman went to check the flowers when Sam recognized her. "Hey, isn't that…?"

"My name is…I'm Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you." She bowed a little to the three others.

"I'm Sam, uh, future reader I guess."

"Sera. Sam's sort of bodyguard."

"The name's Cloud. Me? I do a little bit of everything."

"Oh…a jack-of-all-trades" Aeris responded.

"Yeah, I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" Aeris' laugh was a comfort to both Sam and Sera. Sam carefully took her weight off of Sera's shoulder and stood tall, getting ready to run when the scene ended. The brown-eyed girl raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and worked out her shoulder a little.

"Sorry…I just…" The older woman paused, seeing some people coming into the church. Sam and Sera turned casually, and Cloud saw the people as well. Aeris whispered what Sam knew to be an offer to be her bodyguard in exchange for a date to Cloud. Cloud then started shouting at the soldiers and Reno and ran off with Aeris grabbing her rod before heading upstairs. Sam and Sera followed them quickly. Soon, Cloud jumped over a gap in the floor with Sam and Sera jumping over as well.

"Aeris! This way! All right I'll hold them off."

"Right. Make sure they don't get through!" She yelled.

"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Reno, the redhead Turk ordered. The soldiers shot their rifles, causing Aeris to fall. After playing the game, 'look, there's a squirrel' with the soldiers, the four of them ran to the roof of the church. Cloud explained to Aeris about the Turks and like before, Sam tuned him out and Sera listened avidly.

"I think we should split up." Sam suggested. "The Turks won't know who to follow if we head in opposite directions and meet in the same place."

"How about my house? It's nearby."

"We'll watch you from the sidelines to find out where it is." Sera told the others. They all nodded at the same time. Both groups jumped from rooftop to rooftop across the street from each other to stay within sight range. Finally, the group met in an intersection with a path leading to the north.

"Whew! Finally made it off! Now what… My house is over here. Hurry

before he comes." Soon, they were all safely in Elmyra's house with no sign of the Turks anywhere.

**Me: Just so you know, my computer was being weird with the italics, so I used bold too.**

**Sera: And what happens next…?**

**Me: Is a secret to those who don't know until I get to update again.**

**Sera: And why the hell did you use my full name?**

**Me: To embarrass you of course.**

**Sera:glares: I hate you.**

**Me: What else is new:coughs again:**


	7. To Wall Market: half Earth, half Wind

**Me: Just so you know, there are going to be pairings in this story.**

**Sera: Us with them?**

**Me: No way! All of the guys are too old for us…:sighs: the pairings that I'll try to use are: Cid/Shera, Yuffie/Vincent (heart), Cloud/Tifa, and maybe a little Cloud/Aeris.**

**Sera:shakes head: You freak, no one really cares…**

**Me:whaps Sera over the head: Ok, two things. One, I only own Sera and Sam, and two, I recently read a series of books (His Dark Materials) and I found Sera's complete first name in all three of them! You can imagine our surprise.**

**Sera:mutters: So there _are_ more people like Reader…**

**Me: No, just more people who think kinda like me. Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

"I'm, home mom. This is Cloud, Sera and Sam. He's my bodyguard." Aeris introduced the teenage girls and the blonde man.

"Bodyguard…? You mean you were followed again!? Are you all right!?

You're not hurt, are you!?" Elmyra asked, worried.

"I'm all right. I had Cloud with me." Sam muttered something about helping out with Sera, but the adults seemed to possess selective hearing.

"Thank you, Cloud." Elmyra bowed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Aeris asked Cloud. Sam raised an eyebrow at Sera and the brunette held a similar expression.

"…Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Tifa's bar." Cloud stated.

"Is Tifa…a girl?"

"Yeah." Both of the teenagers scoffed at the same time. At the looks from the older people, they merely smiled. Aeris continued her questioning warily.

"A girl…friend?"

"Girlfriend? Yeah, that's right." Sam shook her head. _Oh how surprised she would be to hear that from you, Cloudy boy. _The curly-haired teenager thought while smirking.

"Oh, how nice…Well, that's nice. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the

way." Aeris said after a couple of seconds of hesitation.

"You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?" Cloud's expression shifted slightly to that of concern.

"I'm used to it." She replied simply.

"Used to it!? ……Well, don't know…getting help from a girl…" At this comment, both Sera and Sam glared as well as Aeris.

"A girl!! What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit by and

listen, after hearing you say something like that!? Mom! I'm taking Cloud and the others to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while." Elmyra looked shocked for a second.

"But dear…I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But

if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now." Looking out the window did little good, but everyone agreed with Aeris' mom.

"Yeah, you're right, mom."

"Aeris please go and make the bed in the guest room for the young man, and a place to sleep for the girls in your room." The green-eyed woman nodded and ran upstairs.

"Ma'am if it's alright, could Sera and I eat something?" Sam asked politely. "We haven't eaten since this morning." Sera nodded in agreement.

"Certainly. Help yourself." Elmyra smiled. The teenagers then rushed to the kitchen and fixed themselves three sandwiches each. After their 'meal', the two of them went upstairs after Cloud and settled themselves in Aeris' room.

"So tired…" Sam yawned. "Wake me up when Aeris does, ok?" Sera's questioning look prompted an answer from the gypsy-like girl. "Aeris is going to follow Cloud. Just wait until she leaves for a final time." She then fell asleep, too tired to answer any of Sera's other questions.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" A male voice called out. Sam's eyes opened to a nearly blindingly white room with a couple of chairs in the middle of it. A figure veiled in shadows (even though it made very little sense) except for a pair of golden colored eyes was seated in one of them. "Please sit down, Sam. I'm not going to hurt you." It was then that Sam recognized the voice. It had only been about two days, but it seemed like weeks had past.

"Ethan, right?" The figure nodded. "What's with having a body now? And why only show me your eyes?" Ethan chuckled a little before answering.

"Relax, I'm only here to tell you a few things before you wake up." He indicated towards the chair and Sam sat down. "You both are progressing through the game slowly, but that is to be expected."

"Listen, I only have so much time to remember what's going to happen before it does. Plus, I haven't exactly played the beginning of the game in a while." Sam complained.

"Well, we'll remedy that. I'm certain you found the significance of your Limit Break and outfit?" The curly-haired girl nodded. "Because we can't exactly have you telling the whole world that it's a video game, my friends and I have set it up so that you can see into the future for brief periods of time. They'll usually come to you in your Limit Breaks, but sometimes you will see the visions in your dreams and randomly during your journey. You'll know the difference between them, I assure you." Ethan explained.

"Ok, but just one question…what do you mean by 'we'? You keep mentioning that you're not working alone." He sighed.

"I'll explain my work to you later, but right now our time is up and you are about to awaken. Remember, only talk about things from your world and our conversation with Sera in absolute privacy or code. We don't need to have mass hysteria in this world before Meteor..." Before she could ask anything else, Sam woke up to a slight jolt in her arm.

"Ow! Sera that hurt!" The newly awakened Sam whispered harshly while sitting up and rubbing her arm.

"Sorry! But Aeris hasn't come back for about 3 minutes, and you were as hard to wake up as ever!" Sera's now-grey eyes were flashing with anxiety, sheepishness, and a hint of mischievousness at the same time. She had taken off her cap, her now-grey hair shining gold in the streetlight coming through the window. "Plus, I turned Wind so I had to do something and—hey, what's with that look? Your eye's kinda twitchy…"

"Just pray that we never run into a cactaur or a tonberry(**sp? On both**) when we reach the wilderness and you're on a Wind day." Sam whispered after she had sighed, feeling tired even though she had slept already. "Now let's jump out the window and follow those two before it's too late…" She then broke into a fit of giggles as she thought about what the next part was. Sera tilted her head curiously. "You'll see…now let's go!" Sam stood up and shoved the window open. The grey-haired girl merely tucked her hair back into her cap before positioning herself on the windowsill.

"I'll jump first." Sera volunteered. "That way, if you miss I'll be able to catch you with a strong wind."

"Thanks. You're helping my self esteem _so_ much." The grey-eyed girl smiled brightly before pushing off of the windowsill. She landed gently on the ground and motioned for Sam to follow. The gypsy-like girl jumped without a moment's hesitation and landed next to Sera in about the same manner. "Not bad for jumping out of a two story window, eh?" Sam joked before running in the direction of the street. Once there, she quickly turned left and continued running until she reached the area that was before the playground. Sera rushed past using her 'new' speed and slammed into Cloud, nearly knocking her skullcap off.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sera rubbed her nose while Sam stopped next to her. At the adults' confused looks, the trenchcoat-wearing girl stated, "You didn't think that you would leave us, did you?" Before either one of them could answer, a couple of thugs sprang out of the shadows. (**This didn't happen in the game, just so you know…**)

"Hand over all the gil and nobody gets hurt." One of the thugs demanded while brandishing a knife. His partner also took out a bad-looking knife. With a glance to each other, Sam took out her whips and Sera started to twirl her index finger in the air. Cloud had already taken out his sword and Aeris held her rod as dangerously as possible. The two thugs laughed heartily. Sera sported a dangerous glint in her eyes as the air surrounding her finger moved faster than it should have. Sam took the initiative and let loose both of her whips at the same time. The thug she hit howled in pain and took a stab at her. The curly-haired girl dodged easily. Cloud attacked the other thug, and Aeris hit the first one in the gut. By this time, Sera had whipped up a whirlwind the size of herself. She threw it at the two men, adding an extra spin to cause more damage. They both fainted on the spot. The teenagers cheered, then looked at the incredulous adults.

"Well? Aren't you happy that we came?" Sam asked.

"How did you get grey hair?" Aeris blurted. The 15-year-old girls blinked, then looked at each other. Sera's cap had fallen off when she had created the whirlwind, showing her grey hair with hard-to-see blonde highlights to the world.

"Oops." They both said at the same time. Sam looked very sheepish.

"Uh, I can explain…but now's not a good time…maybe if we reach an inn? Sera, do you have an extra cap?" The elemental controller nodded.

"I always do." She dug through her bag and pulled out a similar cap to the one she had on earlier. Sera then tucked her hair into it. Cloud had then regained his stoicism and moved foreword to the next area. Aeris glanced at the teenagers in wonder, but then followed the blonde. The teenagers shrugged and followed her into a large playground.

"The gate to Sector 7's in there." It seemed that Aeris was over her surprise.

"Thanks. I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home?" Cloud replied.

"Oh no! What ever will I do!? …Isn't that what you want me to say? Take

me to Sector 7? I could do that. But won't I be in your way?" Aeris looked a little worried.

"What do you mean in the way?"

"Nothing! Can we take a break? I can't believe it's still here. Cloud,

over here!" Ignoring the girls yet again, the adults sat on top of the slide. Sam shrugged and sat down on a swing before starting to swing herself on it. Sera leaned against a pole connecting to the swingset and conjured a small ball of lightning, watching the electricity move and change constantly. Suddenly, the gate opened and a cart carrying Tifa headed towards what Sam knew as Wall Market. She jumped at the highest point of her swing and landed safely with help from her friend.

"Huh? Hey, back there…Tifa!?" Cloud shouted.

"That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of

odd…" Aeris ran off in the direction of Wall Street, with Sera and Sam following her.

"Wait! I'll go on alone!! You go on home!!" Cloud's shouts were ignored as the three girls entered what seemed like the sleaziest part of Midgar. Hookers were next to bar doors, waiting for clients and dangerous-looking men eyed the girls as they headed to an item shop. Cloud caught up to the three of them and Aeris explained where they were.

"This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've

got to find Tifa fast." Sera and Sam gulped while Cloud nodded.

"Hey, why don't we check out that brightly lit up area?" Sera suggested and pointed in the general direction that she was talking about. "After we get potions and stuff, of course. You never know when we'll need them." Cloud agreed and the foursome went inside the item shop. A few minutes later, with their supplies, they headed to where Sera had suggested. The area happened to be the Honey Bee Inn. Cloud talked to a manager-looking man while Aeris, Sam and Sera just looked around. The lights then distorted in Sam's vision and showed something very different. She saw herself and Sera using the wind to enter Don Corneo's mansion through a window. The vision then shifted to the two of them fighting off guys to help Tifa. It shifted again to Aeris being chased by a guy and Sera making him trip before he could catch her. The vision, which Sam knew was of the future, ended abruptly when Sera sent yet another small shock to her friend's upper arm.

"Ow!" Sam rubbed her arm for the second time that day and glared. Sera merely shrugged and gave a bright smile. Aeris giggled at the friends' interaction and Cloud came back to the three of them.

"Tifa is at some guy's mansion. Let's head over there." Without waiting for an answer, the blonde man headed back to where Wall Market was with the girls following him. At the market, he turned north and started running in that direction. A few minutes later, the group found themselves in front of a large mansion. Sam shivered a little; trying not to think of what Don Corneo did to his 'brides'. Cloud then talked to the man guarding the door.

"This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market. Listen,

the Don's not interested in men. So just get the hell outta here. Hey, any you

got another cute one with you!" The group moved a little bit away from the man and started to discuss the situation.

"Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you." Sam nodded, Sera looked nervously around, and Cloud's eyes widened.

"No!! You can't!!"

"Why?"

"You DO know…what kind of…place this is, don't you?" Cloud asked, looking a little worried.

"Then what am I supposed to do? You want to go in with me?"

"Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion. But, I just can't let you go in alone… Oh, man…first…we need to find out if Tifa's alright… What's so funny Aeris? Sam?" Aeris and Sam had started giggling, and Sera did too after a second of figuring out why.

"Cloud, why don't you dress up like a girl? It's the only way." By now, the youngest members of the group had burst out laughing for a second before Cloud's look quieted them down a little.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"Just wait. I've got a cute friend I want to bring." The pink-wearing girl told the man.

"Aeris! I can't…" Cloud's face had turned a bright shade of red, causing the teenagers to have yet another fit of giggles.

"You are worried about Tifa, aren't you? Then come on, hurry!" Aeris ran in the direction of Wall Market and the others followed. While running, Sera looked to her friend.

"So _that's_ why you were giggling at Aeris' house." Sam merely nodded, thinking of a way to explain Sera's powers and a way to convince Cloud to get the 'supplies' that he would need for Don Corneo's mansion.

**Me: Heh, I almost feel sorry for the poor guy…**

**Sera: Almost…:giggles:**

**Me: Have a happy late Thanksgiving!**

**Sera:looks at calendar: The next significant event is Reader's 16th birthday.**

**Me: I can't wait!**

**Everyone else:sweatdrops:**

**Me: This is the end of the double update. Please review!!**


End file.
